Kohaku and the Girl Who Became famous
by state gem
Summary: Kohaku was sent on a journey to find a shard of the Shikon Jewel. What happens when he meets Aka, a girl who is also an alchemist. Slight InuyashaFullMetal mix, but not much. InuxKags MirxSan KohxOC AyxKo
1. Chapter 1

**Teehee. OMG! This is an Inuyasha story with slight Fullmetal Alchemist. None of the characters, though. I have written so many Inuyasha stories! YAY! Seven to be exact! Yipee! Well, here's my seventh Inuyasha fanfic…**

* * *

****

Kohaku and the Girl Who Became Famous

Chapter 1

The Demons Surround Us

Kohaku ran from the three-headed demon that he had been fighting earlier before. He saw a cave, and ran straight into it. The demon of course followed him. He kept on running until he saw that it just stopped. A large wall blocked his way from getting through.

He had to face the facts: He had to face this demon…alone.

Kohaku was too caught up in fighting this demon to notice the pair of eyes staring back at him. Kohaku readied his weapon, and waited. The monster never showed, but Kohaku was smart, and kept his weapon in his hands.

He felt a breath of cool air on the back of his neck, and went to turn around, but the demon grabbed him. He screamed in agony as the monster crushed his small figure. The person that was watching him ran out, and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She clapped her hands together, and touched the monster. The demon instantly turned into dust. The girl ran over to Kohaku, and felt his pulse.

"Still alive. Thank god! Hey…hey…you! Are you alright?"

"Mmm…who are you?" He asked, opening his eyes. He looked at his savior. Her light blue eyes gave off a glimmer while her curly brown hair fell in wisps around her face. She was wearing an old kimono that was stained and burned. She looked almost as though she was twelve years old.

"My name is Akasui, but you can call me Aka. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, but I…AAAAAHHH!" He cried as he tried to sit up. She helped him lie back down on the ground.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My…shoulder."

She turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach. She clapped her hands and then grabbed his shoulder. He cried out in pain, but he quieted down after a second or two.

"What's your name?" She asked. He turned his head to look at her.

"K-Kohaku."

"Oh, I like that name. It always reminds me of hope."

Kohaku smiled, and after a few minutes, fell asleep. Aka brushed some hair out of his face, and then picked him up. She walked out of the cave, and walked towards the forest that surrounded the mountain they were standing on. She walked past a tree that bent over sideways. She stopped at where the bend stops, and she opened the door that was there.

Jumping in, she landed far below the surface. She walked into another room that contained a bed, and she placed Kohaku in it. She closed the door as she left. Humming to herself, she decided to make them dinner. She stepped outside, and in an instant, she had some meat and vegetables.

After she had cooked them, she made a stew. Kohaku came out as soon as she had set the table she had created.

"Hello," she said in her cheery voice, "Do you want some stew? I made it myself."

She held out the pot, and he sniffed it. It smelled just like heaven. Well, maybe not just like heaven, but close enough.

"Sure, it smells delicious."

She grabbed two bowls, and some chopsticks. She set them out and poured the stew in the bowls. Kohaku ate graciously and Aka smiled. (A/n: I just noticed this, but Aka is also A.K.A. Weird, isn't it?)

"Where are your parents?" Kohaku asked, and Aka lowered her bowl.

"I don't know," she said, "They left me out here ever since I was a baby. I learned to deal with it, and I like it here."

"Oh."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, either. I can't remember anything before I was freed from Naraku. Although, I may have found my sister."

"What's her name."

"I think it's…Sango…or something like that."

Aka spat out her food. She just stared at him.

"Wait…you mean Sango, the Demon Slayer, is your sister?"

He nodded. She went back to eating her stew. Kohaku joined her in silence.

"What were you doing in that cave?"

"I was running from a demon."

"I know that, but why?"

"Bankotsu sent me there to find a Jewel Shard."

"What's that?"

Kohaku explained what the Shikon No Tama was, and what it was used for. He also explained that his master had sent him in search of it. She listened with wide eyes, and smiled at how he gestured everything.

"So…do you need to go back to your master?"

He nodded.

"If I don't go back, he'll kill me."

"Oh."

Kohaku set his food down, and he talked to Aka about who she was. She practically told him a life story.

"I was born in this forest. My parents didn't want me, so they left me by this tree here. An older boy found me, and took me in. He had no parents either. He taught me how to read and write. His name was Kilik. I lived with him for three years when I figured out that I could perform alchemy. He was killed by a demon when I was seven. I swore to him that I would find a way to bring him back."

Kohaku looked at the ground, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Kohaku?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She nodded, but continued to stare at him. She cleaned up their bowls, and put the chopsticks away. Grabbing her coat, she went outside, and Kohaku followed her.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him. She ran into a little village, and turned to go into a large hut. Grabbing a drawing of something, she ran back out to find Kohaku right there. She held out the drawing, and he took it. He looked at it, and his eyes widened.

"This is my sister, and these are all of her friends that she travels with," he said, staring at the artwork. He could see Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and…Sango. "Where did you get this?"

"They came by here not too long ago. They just left yesterday. I would've told you earlier, but you were sleeping. I know where they are going, so I could take you to them."

"Please…" was all he said. He wanted to see his sister again, and maybe he would remember something. Aka clapped her hands together, and touched the ground. Instantly meat, vegetables, and supplies appeared. She wrapped them up in a cloth, and started walking.

"So…are you coming or not?" She asked him, and he followed after her. "All we have to do is get through Mt. Yoshiba, and then cross a demon's lair. That's where they said they'd be."

"Ok," he said, picking up the pace so they were walking together. "How long do you think it will take to get there?"

"Oh, about two days, at the most."

They walked in silence for the rest of the day. They stopped when they made it to the base of the mountain. Kohaku started a fire, and Aka cooked the meat that she brought.

As they ate, a voice sounded from above in the mountain.

"Hello, Aka and friend."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please! This is my first Kohaku fic and I want to know if it is any good. Flames are welcomed with fire-retardant suits!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my readers! I just want to say that writing is a very tough job if you are inexperienced. Only few people are presented the gift of true writing skills. I, of course, was not. SAD!

* * *

"Hello Aka, and friend."

"Hello, Yoshimitsu, what's up?" Aka said, putting her bowl on the ground. The small toad demon jumped down from its spot on the rock.

"I checked the grounds like you wanted me to, and there are three demons around the western side, and two on the eastern side. I would suggest that you should take the eastern, but since you love a good battle, take the west."

"Thanks, but this time, I'm taking it safe, and I'm going to face the two."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I tore my glove the last time that I fought a demon." She pulled out a white cloth that seemed to have a symbol inside it. It had a small tear on the end.

"What's so special about that glove?" Kohaku asked. She looked at him, and smirked.

"Well, it's practically the only way I can perform alchemy. Without it, I am but dust in the wind."

Kohaku stood up. He stared up at the sky. Aka looked at him strangely. She, too stood up, and looked at that point in the sky. There was a girl flying on a feather. She was carrying a large sack over her shoulder.

"Quick! Hide!" Kohaku told them, and they hid in a crack in the mountain. Kagura passed them by without a single glance. Kohaku waited till she was gone, and went to face Aka.

Unfortunately, the crack in the mountain was smaller than it seemed, so when he turned, his nose was about a centimeter away from touching hers.

"Uhh…" was all they could say. Kohaku quickly stepped out, a blush on his cheeks. Aka stepped out, and grabbed her gloves.

"I-I think that w-we should go now," she said, and gathered her belongings with a shaky hand. He grabbed the food, and they all took off. Yoshimitsu somehow got _lost_ along the way, and Aka mumbled, "Unreliable just when you need him."

When they reached across the mountain, they heard a loud, deep voice say, "Stay away, and we will not harm you!"

"Bring it on!" Aka said, and she readied her arms.

"I'm serious! We will seriously harm you!"

"Then come on and show me what you got!"

Kohaku saw something small moving in the bushes, so he went to go grab it. It was a little bunny-demon.

"You're the demon?" Aka asked, pulling her gloves off.

"NO! Don't hurt me! Please! NOOOO!"

"We aren't going to hurt you, so just tell us who you are," Kohaku said, and Aka looked disappointed.

"My…name is Elkin. I live with my brother back in the forest. Now will you please let me go?"

"Sure, no problem," and Kohaku placed him on the ground. Elkin took off, and they headed back on their way.

"WHO HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" A large, booming voice sounded from behind them. Aka turned around to find…a massive demon-rabbit. With its red-eyes, and spit-dripping fangs, it didn't look so cute.

"RUN!"

Kohaku and Aka ran for their lives. The demon-rabbit followed, galloping across the small trail. Then the trail got really bumpy. Kohaku managed to hop over a root that rose above the ground, but Aka wasn't so lucky.

She tripped over that root as soon as the demon swiped at her. He missed her by mere inches. She landed on the ground with a loud _'Thud!'_ and the demon grabbed a hold of her neck. He crushed her so she couldn't breathe.

'_SNAP!'_ was all that was heard as the rabbit fell to the ground. His grip on Aka's neck loosened, and she crawled away. She coughed, and looked up at Kohaku. His Kusari-gama was drenched in the demon's blood. (A/n: By the way, Kusari-gama means chain sickle if you don't know that already)

"Thanks," she said, and he looked down at her. He held out his hand, and she grabbed it. Helping her up, he muttered a, "Your welcome."

He cleaned off his weapon, and they headed on their way. As soon as the sun stood high above them, it fell again. It became so dark, they couldn't see the trail. Aka and Kohaku stopped to make a fire.

"I'm going…-yawn-…to bed," Aka said. She leaned up against the mountain, and shut her eyes. "Night."

"Good night," Kohaku said, and he too, laid down for some well needed sleep. What they never saw was the man staring from behind the trees.

&&&&&&

"Kohaku!"

Aka opened her eyes. She heard Kohaku's name called, yet he never stirred. A little girl ran out. She had a ponytail on her head, and a light blue kimono. She ran over to Kohaku, and shook him awake.

"Kohaku!"

He quickly sat up, and his eyes flashed open. He yawned. Looking down at his little friend his eyes widened. She was drenched in blood.

"Rin?"

"You have to hurry Kohaku, Lord Sesshomaru is hurt!"

He looked up at Aka. She had already stood up, put the fire out, and threw her gloves on. She gave him a _'What?!' _look. He stood up, and grabbed his Kusari-gama. Eight-year-old Rin grabbed Kohaku's hand, and lead him to Sesshomaru. Aka followed close behind.

Sesshomaru and Kohaku had met before, but Kohaku had no recollection of it. Rin had a worried look on her face, and she hurried as fast as her short legs would go. She led him to an open field where Sesshomaru lain. There was also a large, dead demon. It was about 100 feet away from her Lord.

Sesshomaru had a large gash that went across his body. His armor had been destroyed, and his clothes were ruined. Rin kneeled next to him. He opened his eyes.

"Rin," he said, "I did not tell you to leave."

"Please forgive me my Lord, but you are badly injured. I had to go get someone."

"Well, if you had to, why did you bring back these useless people?"

Aka clenched her fist and Kohaku whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know what to do with this kind of wound," Kohaku said, memories just coming back to him, "I was wondering if I could send Rin with Aka. This is something that a young girl like her shouldn't watch."

"Do what you must," he said, clearly uninterested. Aka grabbed Rin's hand and led her to a nearby waterfall.

Kohaku took his blade, and cleaned it. He opened Sesshomaru's shirt, and slid the blade down the wound. He did not move from his position, but Sesshomaru had felt a great deal of pain. Kohaku took out bandages, and then wrapped them around his chest.

After he had finished, Sesshomaru sat up. He took his shirt off to reveal his arm, and he pulled out the Tenseiga. He sliced his shirt. The fabric immediately formed back to together. He placed it back on, and looked around.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He ignored the boy's questioning. He simply stared out into the wood.

&&&&&&

Rin and Aka walked over to the waterfall. Close by, there was a hot spring. Rin smiled, and ran over to it. She quickly discarded her bloodied clothes, and jumped in. Aka smiled, and grabbed the kimono. Walking over towards the river, she dunked the kimono in the water, and washed the blood off it. She laid it on a rock to dry.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Aka asked.

"No, go ahead."

Aka tested the water and slowly walked in, discarding her kimono. She sighed in content.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Aka asked, pulling her knees close to her.

"He's a great demon. I think that he is Lord of the Western Lands. Sometimes, when I'm mad at him, I call him Fluffy. I don't think that he minds because he would've killed me by now," Rin said, giggling.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that he wasn't human. How did he get so badly hurt?"

Rin looked down at the rock she was sitting on, and sighed.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, look what I found!" Rin said, holding a bunch of Callow Lilies in her hand. He looked down at her._

"_Rin, do you wish to have a new kimono? The one that you are wearing looks too small."_

_She looked down at her small body. Her kimono had become shorter._

"_Umm. . .I guess that I need a new one. Why?"_

"_Stay here," he said, and he took off. She, Jaken, and Ah-Un stayed in a field close to there. It was pitch black when Rin stifled a yawn._

"_I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru went," she said to no one. She laid down, and fell asleep._

_When Rin awoke, Sesshomaru was not there. Rin stood up. Should she go find him?_

_Rin made up her mind. She crept past the sleeping Jaken, and ran into the forest. All she saw was trees. She came upon a nearby clearing, and saw him lying in the grass. She ran towards him. Kneeling next to him, he opened his eyes._

"_Rin."_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you are bleeding."_

"_It is nothing. Here." He forced a new blue kimono into her hands. She held it, and started to cry._

"_It's my entire fault! Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! If I had not asked for a kimono, you would not be harmed!"_

"_Put it on," he said. He turned his head as she changed from her old kimono to the new one. He looked back at her, and she had started crying again. She wrapped her arms around him and he stared down at her._

_She let go, and saw that she had just ruined her new kimono. Not wanting Sesshomaru to see, she ran off._

_End Flashback_

Aka looked at her with sad eyes. Rin sighed, and scratched her leg. She looked down at her leg and noticed that there was a rash.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Aka screamed, and threw a rock just outside the spring. They heard an "OOMPH" and Aka stood up. It was Kohaku.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kohaku, I thought that you were…someone else."

He rubbed his head. Aka stepped out, and threw her kimono on.

"How is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He'll be fine. Probably sore, but fine."

Aka walked over, and gave Rin her kimono. She stepped out of the water, and Aka stepped in front of her for modesty's sake. Rin pushed her arms through the sleeves, and then tied it around the front. She stepped out from behind Aka, and walked up to Kohaku.

"Thank you," she said, and gave him something that was in her hand. He took it, and saw that it was a Callow Lily.

Rin walked off, humming to herself. Aka smiled.

"You ready to go?" She was brought out of her train of thought.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Aka and Kohaku walked down the trail, still wondering how far there was left to go. Aka stopped to pull her hair up. She looked around suspiciously before going back to Kohaku.

"Did you feel that?" She asked. He shrugged. Suddenly, a large boomerang whizzed past Aka's head…missing her by inches. She frowned, and grabbed the boomerang that was lodged in the rock. It had some scratches, but it was in good shape.

A woman jumped out through the bushes, and ran towards her. Aka stood there in shock. Pulling out her sword, she cried out, "DIE DEMON!"

'_Demon? What demon?'_ Aka thought. _'Oh crap! She means me!'_

"WAI-!" Aka cried out, and Sango brought down her sword. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to hit, but it never came. She opened one eye to see that Kohaku was blocking her with his Kusari-gama. Sango quickly realized who she was fighting, and pulled away.

"K-Kohaku?"

"Miss Sango."

"Kohaku!"

Sango wrapped her little brother into a tight hug. Aka exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"Miss Sango, why did you try to hurt Aka?"

Sango looked over at Aka. She had grabbed the Hiraikotsu, and was walking towards her. She handed it back to her, and Sango eagerly accepted it. She pulled it over her shoulder.

"Sango? Sango? Where did you go?" Another voice sounded, coming through the bushes. A tall, young man was standing before them. He had a purple robe on, and a golden staff. "Kohaku?"

"Hey, I remember you. You were with us when that cave flooded," he said to him. _'Miroku was the one that hugged Miss Sango.'_

Miroku nodded. He looked over at Aka, and then he smiled. He strode over to her, and grabbed her hands. Aka just stood there.

"I know that we have just met, but will you bear my child?"

Sango was ready to march over to Miroku and give him a well-needed slapping, but Aka pulled away. She clapped her hands together, and touched the ground.

A large pole ascended from under Miroku's feet, causing him to travel hundreds of yards in the air in mere seconds. Aka smiled at her creation, and dusted her hands off. Miroku stood there, on the large pole, his eye twitching.

"You know, I'm only twelve!" She called out to him, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, and don't count on me bringing you down any time soon!"

She walked over to where her bag laid, and grabbed a necklace out of it. Walking over to Aka, she handed it to Kohaku.

"Here, so you'll never forget me."

"What?"

"I'm going back home," she said sadly, "You found your sister. I promised to do that, and I did. There's no point of me staying…is there?"

"Well…"

"Of course there is!" Sango interrupted. "You could help us defeat Naraku! Well, with that power of yours, it would be a lot easier to destroy him."

"Well, if you want me to, I'll help you."

Sango smiled, and let her little brother go. He walked back to where Aka left her bag. He grabbed it. When he turned around, there was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey," he said, and Kagome smiled. She jumped off Inuyasha's back. Looking over at Aka and Sango, she went into deep thought.

'_Who does she look like?'_ Kagome thought. _'She looks so familiar.'_ Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked like the female-version of Sota, her younger brother.

Aka noticed her staring at her. She walked over to Kagome.

"Hi, you're Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded. "I'm Akasui Higurashi, but you can call me Aka."

Inuyasha's eyes fell on Aka. He had just learned Kagome's last name. So, Kagome is a descendant of Aka?

Kagome tried not to act shocked, and she smirked, staring off into space.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking over to her shocked friend.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" She said, trying to forget about it. She sighed, and Kirara came flying in with Shippo on her back. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome," he whispered, "Who is that?"

"That's Aka. She's staying with us for a while."

"Let's head out," Inuyasha suddenly said, "I smell demon blood."

"Umm…" Aka said, smiling like an idiot, "About that…"

Thundering shakes from behind started. The large demon-bunny came barging in with a large gash on its chest. He pointed at Aka.

"YOU!" He screamed, and ran after her. Aka sighed, and clapped her hands. Before she touched the ground, a blinding light surrounded her. It died down and Aka opened her eyes. The bunny was dead. (Poor bunny!) Everyone just stood there. Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga away, and they headed out.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" A voice sounded from above. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the skies, confused.

"OOPS!" Aka yelled, "SORRY! Not…"

Aka brought Miroku down and he stumbled. She smirked.

"Is there anything else you left up there?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, "Or can we go now?"

"Nope. I'm good."

Inuyasha sighed, and they headed out. Of course, they had no idea to where they were heading out to, but it might bring them closer to the Jewel Shards. Aka walked silently with Kohaku. She didn't really like demons, and Inuyasha was no exception. Well, maybe.

The Inu-tachi stopped at a nearby village. Miroku performed his usual exorcism, and they were staying at the chief's home. The chief has a beautiful daughter, or from what he said. Miroku's serious face turned to a hopeful one. Sango hit him over the head by "accidentally" letting her boomerang fall off her shoulder.

They all ate a great meal, assorted with noodles, fish, egg rolls, and soup. (Yum!) Miroku then asked the daughter if she would bear his child. Sango ate her meal silently while Kagome explained to Aka what was going on. Aka, being as bold as she was, walked over to the daughter, who was giggling with the monk.

"Miss," she whispered. The girl turned her head. "Just so you know, he doesn't really want you to bear his children. He just wants your money."

The girl's happy expression turned into an angered one. She slapped Miroku and left the room in a huff. The lecher had a smile planted on his face, but it quickly faded. They finished their meals, and went to bed.

Miroku and Kohaku were taking one room to sleep. Kagome, Sango, Aka, and Shippo took another. Poor Inuyasha slept outside. (Yeah, like he cares)

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Aka's Dream.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

(Yay! I love dreams!)

_Aka opened her eyes to see two people sitting there beside her. She wasn't really laying on anything, but as though she was suspended in midair. She looked over to the two people. There was a man and a woman._

"_Aka…" the woman said, and stroked her cheek. Aka didn't pull away, but she sat up._

"_Who are you two?"_

"_You don't remember us?" the man finally said._

_Aka shook her head. She had never seen them before. The woman removed her hand from Aka's cheek, and ran it through her hair._

"_I thought that you wouldn't," the woman said, disappointed, and she turned to the man, "Our daughter has grown so much."_

_Aka quickly stood up. She looked back and forth at each of them. Then, anger overtook her._

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! I WAS ONLY A CHILD!"_

"_We didn't want to leave you, Aka. We…died," her father said. Aka fell to her knees, and her mother went to stand up. Her husband grabbed her arm, and he shook his head._

"_You know if we move too much, she will wake up."_

_She sat back down, and closed her eyes._

"_Aka." Her voice came as a hoarse whisper. "We came here to tell you good bye."_

"_W-What?"_

"_Our spirits have not been able to leave this world. Not until you forgive us. Forgive us for abandoning you."_

"_You didn't abandon me. You protected me," Aka said, remembering herself watching her parent_s_' sacrifice their lives for her safety. "I forgive you." _

"_Thank you, sweetie," her mother said, and she disappeared. She hugged her father and he disappeared as well. Aka was crying._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.End Dream.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Aka's eyes flashed open once again. She felt the tears run freely down her cheeks. She got off the bed, and walked to the sliding door. Opening it, she crept past the sleeping Inuyasha. He didn't stir.

She walked to the other room.

Miroku cracked open one eye. He saw woman's legs, and thinking it was Sango, he rolled over in bed. He had hoped for her to join him.

Aka, of course, crept past the lecherous monk, and walked over to Kohaku. He was sleeping. She shook him lightly. He kept on sleeping. She lightly whispered his name, while shaking him.

"Kohaku…Kohaku…_Kohaku!"_

He sat up quickly. He looked at the tear streaks on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Her cheeks reddened. On the way over there, she thought it would be easy to tell him, but she was too embarrassed right now. She looked down at the ground.

"You can tell me," he said. He thought that something had actually happened, but the look on her face told a completely different story.

"I had a…a dream," she wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare, "And it scared me, in a way that I thought was impossible to be scary."

She had started to cry again. Kohaku, being a guy, had no idea what to do. (No offense to all the guys out there! XP) He had never seen anyone cry before. He sort of figured it out when she leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her. She wiped her eyes, and looked up at him. He had closed his eyes. She soon did the same, and fell asleep.

Kohaku heard the sobs die down. He saw that she was fast asleep. He leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes again. What they never knew was that Miroku was watching the whole time.

&&&&&&

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw what seemed to be a fox paw. She sat up and stretched. She quickly changed back into her school uniform.

"Bye mom, see you later," she said, sleepily. She grabbed her backpack and walked outside. It was still pitch black. Inuyasha heard her stomp down the stairs.

"Kagome, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Oh, Inuyasha! I didn't know that you were going to school with me," she said, and her eyes closed. Kagome fell back and she landed with a loud 'thud'. Inuyasha instantly was beside her. Kagome snorted and turned on her side.

Inuyasha groaned. He picked her up, and put her back in bed. He went back to where he was sleeping, and sat there until the sun came up. Miroku was the first one up after Inuyasha. He stretched and yawned.

"I think we have two little love birds in that room over there," he told Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?"

Aka walked out of the door. Miroku quickly stood up, and he nodded to Aka. She groggily waved back at him, and walked into the other room.

"See?"

"What? All she did was walk from your…oh."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Miroku called out in a sarcastic tone, "I think Inuyasha finally gets it!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Author's Note: WOOT! Inuyaha finally got it! Some of you may think that this is a start of a new relationship...but can you be really sure? Review and I'll reveal it sooner!


End file.
